


That'll Cost You

by katherine1753



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Space Husbands, Wtf am I doing, he needs the day off anyway, hux indulges him, kylo is needy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The General has been way too busy as of late, so Kylo decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That'll Cost You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/gifts), [PolypusRegina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/gifts).



> based on a pair of asks I sent oorsprong  
> so I decided "hey let me make this a whole fic"  
> and then this happened  
> woo
> 
> So thank you to oorsprong for everything, and to PolypusRegina for encouraging me as I finished this fic   
> I love you guys <3

Warmth. That's the first thing Hux notices when he slowly blinks awake. He feels content and happy, snuggled deep in his husband's arms. He had quickly come to appreciate his furnace of a husband, staving off the chill of space as he tends to sleep with his body practically engulfing Hux in long, strong limbs. The General rolls over to check the time on his datapad, Ren chasing him in his sleep and pulling him close. Hux smiles at the contact until the clock shows up. He's almost late. Late for self-imposed plans, but late nonetheless. He tries to sit up, to swing his legs out of bed, but he finds that he's rather trapped under the heavy Knight.

“Ren. Ren, wake up!” Hux pushes at his arm feebly, it's wrapped tight around his chest. Kylo just mumbles sleepily and buries his face in Hux's shoulder, nuzzling softly as he tries to hold onto sleep. “I have to get up now!”

“Ok,” Kylo mumbles against his neck. He doesn't move. If anything, he cuddles Hux even closer. Hux struggles to wiggle out of the grip but only succeeds in getting one of his own arms free, which ends up not being useful to him at all, because pushing at Ren is about as useful as trying to move a planet with one hand.

“...So I need you to let go,” Hux emphasizes each word with a push to Ren's shoulder, his head, his chest, none of which do anything to help him.

“Hmm?” Ren nuzzles against him, sighing as he presses a sleepy kiss to Hux's collarbone.

“Ren,” Hux whines and shoves at his husband's arm in vain. “I'm going to be late.”

Kylo makes a noncommittal noise and keeps his grip on Hux.

“You need to move your arm!”

“That'll cost you,” Kylo's sleepy voice croaks at him.

“Oh?” Bargaining? Hux can work with that. He's always been able to outsmart Kylo with deals.

“Yes. A kiss,” he replies. Hux almost smiles with fondness, but he stops himself, knowing full well what kissing tended to lead to with his needy husband. He didn't have time for this.

“Ren.”

He feels Kylo shrug against him and tighten his grip even more. “A kiss or I'm not moving my arm.”

Hux sighs and gives in, pressing a small kiss to Ren's lightly upturned lips. Surprisingly, Kylo doesn't try to deepen the kiss for once and he obediently removes his left arm from where it was holding Hux's shoulders.

“Well?” Hux asks as he tries to kick himself free. It's harder than he expected it to be, still able to go nowhere.

“One kiss for the left arm. The right one costs two.” Hux could practically hear the smirk in the Knight's sleepy voice. He feels Ren tighten his legs around his own. His husband was playing dirty. He's going to be late for sure.

He gives Kylo a look, which goes ignored, but stops resisting, pressing a chaste kiss to Kylo's lips. The second kiss is softer, deeper, lingering. He can't help it. That's why he tries to avoid situations like this when time is of the essence.

“And?” Hux breathes.

“And what?” Kylo nuzzles him again, finally moving his right arm off of Hux, but not away. Hux squirms against him, still trying to wriggle himself out of the grasp, but to no avail. The Knight's legs are unfairly strong.

“What do your legs cost?” He mumbles after a moment, defeated. Kylo grins that Hux is playing along, snuggling against him but keeping his arms dutifully at his sides.

Ren takes a long moment to consider. “Hmmm I don't know,” he sighs. “How much is it worth to you?”

Hux frowns. He has no idea where to begin with this game. Kylo kisses the lines on his lover's face. Hux refuses to admit it, but he's pouting.

“I had things to do this morning, you know.”

“I know,” Kylo mumbles against the side of his mouth in an almost-kiss.

“So then why-”

“I didn't particularly care,” he interrupts. “They weren't actual tasks, and you have at least a week before any of it is due anyway. And you aren't _actually_ needed on the bridge for at least an hour.”

“But my shift-” Hux tries

“Mitaka can handle it.”

Hux looks at him skeptically. “I thought you hated him. Said he was incompetent.”

“He's perfect.”

Hux is about to question his husband's sanity when the realization hits him. “You're just saying that because you want me here instead.”

“See, General? I always knew you were smart.”

“You're a smug bastard, Kylo Ren.” Hux mutters, feeling Kylo grin against his neck as his husband kisses down his jaw. Hux tries to kick him but his legs are still mostly trapped. “How about two more kisses for your left leg?”

Kylo considers it. “With tongue?”

“Stars, you're such a child, Kylo!” He smacks his shoulder, letting his hand linger a moment on the firm muscle. He won't give in. He won't. Except...his fingers seem to be moving of their own accord, unable to resist tracing over the lines of Kylo's back.

“Fine.” Hux makes his decision, leaning up into Kylo's waiting lips, licking into his mouth. He feels Kylo twitch, knowing his husband wants to wrap around him again, to pull him close, but he's still playing the game.

When Ren removes his left leg, he flops his whole body on top of Hux's, earning a squeaked “Ren!”

“What?” he retorts. “You'll get away, and my right leg is expensive, you know.”

“Is it now?” Hux asked warily.

“Mhmm.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don't.”

“No I don't,” Hux agrees, sighing again. He knew what he had gotten himself into when he married the man in his bed, but sometimes he was still baffled. He kisses around Kylo's face, trying to distract him as he scoots a bit further and a bit further away, almost to the edge of the bed and-

Kylo catches him around the middle with both arms. “You sneaky thing!”

“Kylo, I have to-”

“You have to start over now,” Kylo says, panting the slightest bit from the struggle as he wraps around his husband once more like a strange 4-legged octopus. But there's a note of sadness in his tone and in the way he won't completely meet Hux's eyes that causes the General some concern.

“Ren.” His husband pouts. Hux can't resist his face. And he wouldn't admit it, but he was enjoying himself. He loves when Kylo is playful and affectionate just as much as he loves returning the affections, even though most of the time Hux is too embarrassed to initiate the soft kisses and tender touches.

“What do you want from me?” Hux asks gently.

Kylo turns red, mumbling something inaudibly as he tucks his head down.

“Kylo, what is it that you want, love? Talk to me.” Hux cards a hand through his hair, the endearment slipping out, and all thoughts of escape gone from his mind.

“I don't know,” Kylo admits. “Just...you.” A flurry of images flashes in Hux's mind, too many and too fleeting to settle on any one thing. He feels Kylo's want, his need, just to be with him.

“I have been rather busy these past few weeks, haven't I?” Hux admits. Kylo won't meet his gaze. “You've...you've missed me,” Hux realizes.

Kylo makes another small sound against his husband's shoulder.

Hux thinks for a minute, fingers threading through Kylo's hair. “Alright. Give me just a moment, darling.” Kylo lets go, lets Hux roll over to their nightstand to grab his datapad and commlink once more. He sends a few quick replies, rearranges bits of his schedule, and reassigns some tasks. His officers could easily handle a few extra things. He trained them well, after all.

“There,” Hux says with a sense of finality, setting down the electronics back on the nightstand. Kylo watches with wide eyes as Hux turns them completely off, not just on an inaudible mode. “I'm all yours for the morning.”

For a moment it looks as if Kylo might cry, and Hux gives him a puzzled look as he reaches up to trace his cheek. And suddenly Kylo is on him, kissing his thanks. Hux laughs lightly against Ren's lips, slowing his husband's frantic kisses into something more leisurely and drawn out.

“Thank you,” Kylo mumbles between kisses. Hux can practically feel Kylo's relief and buzzing excitement at having _hours_ with his husband instead of rushed minutes. Hux deepens the kiss, licking into Kylo's mouth once more and running his hands along Kylo's broadly muscled shoulders.

“How do you want me, beloved?” Hux could feel Kylo's cock stiffen against his thigh. He presses heated kisses to Kylo's neck as his hands slide their way down over his husband's body, muscles firm beneath his fingers. He decides to have a little fun of his own in trying to get answers from his Knight. “Would you like my mouth on you? My fingers?” He lets his fingertips dance over Ren's strong limbs. “My cock? You could open me up and fuck me, or I could open myself as you watch if you want. Or,” Hux rolls his hips up, drawing a gasp from Kylo as he smirks against his husband's ear. “I could fuck you, hmm? We could go nice and slow, we have all morning after all.” Hux's fingers tease at the very top of Kylo's crease before rubbing back up across his shoulders.

“I- I want...” Kylo stutters out.

“Yes, dearest?” Kylo shivers again at the pet name, loving every endearment Hux deems to bestow upon him.

“I want to take care of you,” he mumbles, suddenly feeling too shy to say exactly wanted to do. In lieu of speaking, he sends Hux another small series of images as a blush forms on his cheeks.

“Oh,” Hux breathes, cheeks warming in anticipation. “Yes,” slips out before he can say what he wants to say. “Wait, I cleared all morning for you, I thought you'd want-”

Kylo cuts him off with a kiss. “Please? Nothing would please me more.”

Hux cups his face with both hands. “Sentimental thing,” he presses another kiss to those plush lips. “What first?”

“I-” Kylo blushes again, and Hux marvels at the fact that even though they are married, that they've done all sorts of things with each other, to each other, that they're both so shy still with simple affections. “I want to touch you. To taste you. I want to hold you until you fall back asleep.” He looks up, finally meeting Hux's gaze, as if daring him to disagree. Hux smiles gently back at him, a special smile that Kylo is convinced he's the only one that gets to see. There are times he's positive he's the only one to have ever seen that smile.

Hux kisses him, still smiling, and they melt against each other. Kylo's hands grasp at the bottom of Hux's sleeveless shirt that he wore to bed, pulling it up and letting it bunch in his fingers as he removes it to throw carelessly across the room. He'd deal with it later. His own shirt and briefs follow as he rubs Hux lightly through the fabric of his shorts before tossing those across the room as well.

“We have all morning, dearest,” Hux murmurs at Kylo's quick stripping of their clothing, gasping lightly as his husband's hands brush against his cock.

“They were in the way,” Kylo mumbles back, letting his fingers roam over Hux's chest and arms as he shuffles backwards down the bed.

He traces over the light outlines of muscle on Hux's chest, thumbing gently at his nipples. Hux's moan draws an echo of one from his husband, Kylo genuinely pleased to be causing pleasure for Hux. He can feel how much they both have needed release.

His fingers continue to make their way down, burying themselves in the little thatch of ginger hair between his thighs, tugging softly before gripping the base of his cock. Kylo's mouth follows, suckling at the juncture of thigh and hip. Hux's lips part to suck in a breath, releasing in a moan as Kylo's hand slides from the base to tip, palm running over the head.

Kylo's fingertips trace down the vein along the underside, rubbing with just the right amount of pressure as he gathered the little drops of leaking pre-come on the edge of his thumb, pressing into his slit. His kisses were becoming open-mouthed and sloppy across Hux's hip bone, getting lost himself in the pleasurable sounds Hux was making. He delighted in pulling such responses out of Hux.

Hux could feel Kylo's hot breath against his cock, his heart racing in his chest already and they had just begun. It really had been too long; he had been way too busy as of late. When Kylo's tongue began to press little kitten licks to the tip of his cock, tiny kisses over the head, Hux breathed a sigh of a moan. Kylo parts his lips, licking more insistently as he drew Hux further into his mouth. His long hair tickles at Hux's thighs, adding to the sensations.

Hux gasps as Kylo sucks gently, hollowing his cheeks to give Hux more pleasure. His hand slowly moves down to cup his balls, fingertips rubbing gently over his scrotum and pressing lightly behind. He coaxes another blissful noise out of Hux, feeling his own cock twitch in response.

“Oh gods,” Hux moans, panting, a mess. “Kylo,” he buries his hands in his husband's hair, twisting and tugging the soft locks. Kylo pulls back when he feels Hux is close, lips red and wet. He looks at Hux for a moment, taking in the sight of his panting husband, face red and arm thrown above him helplessly.

“Come back I need to kiss you,” Hux breathes, voice catching in his dry throat. Kylo's hands rub up Hux's sides as he leans up to kiss him again, a soft thing full of promise. Hux's hands cup his cheeks and slide through his hair, holding him closer.

“Hux,” Kylo's voice was deep and hoarse. Hux shivers. “Beloved. May I-”

“Oh Kylo, darling, you can do anything you want,” Hux sighs happily, petting Kylo's hair.

Kylo kisses him again, nibbling gently at his lower lip. “Can you roll over for me?”

Hux hums in agreement, flipping onto his front. Kylo takes in the sight for a moment before tucking two pillows under Hux's hips as his husband grabs a third one to hold beneath his head.

Kylo's hands rub over his freckled cheeks, parting them, gently touching with featherlight movements of his fingertips. He nuzzles along the edge between cheek and thigh, nose tracing a path up and into that crease, gently nudging the edges of his rim.

Hux sucks in a breath, tightening his grip on the pillow in his hands. He was expecting Kylo to get their lube, to tease him with his fingers before opening him up for his cock, he certainly wasn't expecting this. Kylo didn't do this often. Neither of them did. Sometimes they didn't have the time, other times they were simply to desperate to be inside each other or to have their lover inside of them. Kylo was particularly gifted with his tongue, and always managed to take Hux by surprise with how good it could feel. No matter how much he imagined or tried to recall the memories, it never was as mind-blowingly perfect as the real thing.

He groans out of sheer anticipation, feeling his cock grow impossibly harder against the pillows as he rolls his hips against them. He feels Kylo smile against him before nibbling at one cheek, warm palm pressing on the other.

Kylo's tongue traces the edges of his rim, just dipping into the little furl, nose pressed into his crevice just above. Hux can feel his warm breath and hot, wet tongue sliding over his most private nook and he can't stop the ragged moan that it pulls from him even if he wanted to.

Kylo was always more pleased when his husband was more vocal, taking pleasure in the fact that only he could draw such sounds out of Hux. He presses his tongue flat and laves over Hux's entrance, slick and hot, but not pressing in, not giving Hux the pressure or friction that he wanted yet. He had all morning, and he would make Hux desperate for it first.

Hux presses his hips back towards his husband, but Kylo held him still, chuckling lightly against him, the vibrations drawing a needy moan from Hux's lips. Finally, _finally,_ the very tip of his tongue moves into him, the smallest of sweet, slick stretches. Hux lets out a keening sound, pressing backwards the few millimeters Kylo allowed him to move.

“Kylo, please,” he breathes, voice muffled by the pillow he clutches with shaking hands.

Kylo hums against him in response, causing Hux to buck as his eyes wrench shut. _No_ Kylo sends into his mind. _I'm going to take my time. I want to make you feel nice._

“This does feel nice, so nice darling,” Hux mumbles quickly, words beginning to slur with each stroke of Kylo's clever tongue, pressing just slightly in and sliding against the edges of his walls. “But I- I need- _oh.”_

Hux breaks off with a moan as Kylo's tongue slides deeper still. He rolls his hips as much as he can, desperate to take him further.

Kylo's thumbs press against him to open him the slightest bit more, nibbling at the edge of his rim and drawing a particularly loud and desperate noise from his husband. He laps at the skin there, soothing before pressing deeper. He licks at the velvety walls, taking Hux apart with his ministrations.

Kylo pulls back just enough to speak, nose continuing to rub insistently into the spit-soaked crease. “Can you come like this?” His voice is rough and needy in his breathless question.

Hux is near incoherent, a writhing mess as he tries to nod. Kylo's tongue plunges back into him with a new voracity, determined to give him as much pleasure as he could, spurned on by the sounds being dragged out of his husband.

Kylo pulls Hux's hips up off of the pillows, tightening his grip and pressing closer as he draws a muffled squeak out of Hux. He presses in as deep as he can, one finger sliding in alongside. He curls his finger, seeking out the small bundle of nerves as Hux cries out. He rubs against Hux's prostate once, twice, three times and his husband comes with a shaking cry torn from deep within his chest.

Hux flops onto his back, panting as he tries to calm down, limbs and cock twitching. “Stars, Kylo,” he gasps as he tries to catch his breath. He pulls Kylo up to him, stealing a desperately sloppy kiss in his blissed-out state. He notices how flushed Kylo is, breathing just as hard, lips puffy and red. He presses kisses across the Knight's face, reaching a shaking hand down towards Kylo's cock. He frowns when he finds it soft and damp, and Kylo flinches.

“Did- did you...?” Hux asks a bit incredulously, eyes finding the wet patch near the end of their bed.

Kylo turns even more red. “I couldn't help it,” he mutters. “You have no idea how amazing you are, Hux. What you sound like. How good you taste and feel. And I can feel how good you feel, that it's...” he blushes and looks away. “That it's because of me, and...” he gestures helplessly.

Hux surges up to kiss him again, hands fisting in Kylo's hair.

After a moment, Hux pulls away, pouting. “I didn't even get to touch you.”

“Well, you did say we had all morning?” Kylo asks a little shyly, a little hopefully.

Hux smiles weakly. “I lied.” He lets Kylo's expression turn completely crestfallen before continuing. “I took the whole day off,” he grins triumphantly.

Kylo's face splits into the widest smile Hux has seen before covering Hux's face in kisses.

“We,” Hux says between kisses. “We should shower. You could join me,” he looks at his husband suggestively.

“Sleep now, we can do that later,” Kylo presses another kiss to Hux's lips, pulling his husband to his chest.

“But, I promised you, we-”

“We have the whole day now, Hux. I said I would hold you until you fell asleep. We both know you could use a few hours. Then we can do whatever you want when you wake up,” he nuzzles Hux's nose as he runs his fingers across Hux's ribs.

“Mmm I have some ideas,” Hux smiled against him.

“Excellent,” Kylo kisses his forehead as Hux stifles a yawn.

“Thank you, beloved,” Hux mumbles, tired. “I love you.”

Kylo's hands rub soothingly over the General's shoulders, tracing little lines over the freckles and wiry muscles and threading through his hair. He presses little kisses over Hux's still-heated skin, the light sheen of sweat cooling against his lips. By the time he finishes lavishing attention on every part of Hux's body, his husband is finally asleep. Kylo curls around him, hearing the soft sound Hux makes in happy comfort as he snuggles into Kylo's chest

Hux would nap for a few hours, no doubt. Then he would try to repay Kylo, that the Knight was certain of. But now that he had an entire day to do as he pleased, he had _plans_ for his General. He would give him the best day of his life, keeping him in the bed or the refresher until the very last possible moment, making him feel ever pleasure that he possibly could. Surely Hux would pester him into a shower as soon as he woke up, and Kylo would be more than happy to join him. He could wash his husband's hair for him, kiss him under the stream of hot water. Kylo's eyes fall shut as he sleepily continues his train of thought. They could have a droid bring them their meals so that they wouldn't have to leave the room at all. They could do all of the things Hux had suggested. They had nothing but time now. And nothing would please him more. Kylo drifts off to sleep with his husband tight in his arms, the same way they had woken up, but now with a promise and many more hours to go.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
